I'm a WHAT?!
by Lady Potter
Summary: Catalin Nuperson finds out she's a witch, the devastating truth about her parents and what's this??? She even has an uncle at Hogwarts?! Read on to find out who this person is! R/R (COMPLETE!)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue me!  
  
  
==================================  
As I sat on the plush sofa that belonged to my grandparents I began to wonder where exactly I was going to school. My grandpa said that I should be recieving a letter any day now. From where? I don't know.   
One blazing hot afternoon I looked to my grandpa again.  
"Grandpa? Where am I going to go to school? I need to know so I know what clothes to get." I inquired.  
"Catalin, be patient, I expect your letter will arrive today. Just wait." Grandpa said.   
Quite frankly I did not believe him. But let me tell you a little bit about myself while I wait for the mail to arrive. My name is Catalin Nuperson. I am 11 years old and have straight strawberry red hair and blue-green eyes. My grandmum says that I am extremely bright, just like my mum. My parents where killed by some mysterious force that I have yet to uncover. I swore by their grave I would figure it out one day. But back to my story.  
It was a little while later when grandpa came in with the mail. He walked over and handed me a letter. By the looks of it, it looked over a century old. I gave my grandpa a questioning look and opened the letter. It read as follows.  
  
"Dear Miss Nuperson,   
You have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon you and others like you, will join us in the study of the magical arts."  
The letter went on and then gave me a list of school supplies. I looked at my grandparents with a very confused look.  
"My dear, you are a witch, your mother was one and your father was a wizard." My grandmum said.   
"I'M A WHAT?" I said shocked.  
"Actually you are a sorceress, they are pretty much the same thing but not exactly. Sorceresses have a bit more power over witches, but not that much. Most of your female professors are probably sorceresses. Both of your parents and myself attended Hogwarts. You will love it. You will finally be with children that are just like you." My grandpa said.   
I was still in shock. How could I, Catalin Nuperson be a witch. I guess crazy things can happen.  
Anyways, so my grandpa took me to this interesting place called Diagon Alley. I thought it was weird that this place was in the middle of a Pub. Oh well, the place was just crawling with intereting beings and people. I started walking with my grandpa when a lady with firey red hair with two boys stopped to talk to him.  
"Julius! It is so good to see you. But, why are you here?" She asked.  
"Well, it is finally time for little Catalin to go to Hogwarts, she just turned 11." He said and looked down at me. "Catalin, why don't you say hi to Ms. Weasley?"  
"Hello Ms. Weasley." I replied.  
"Hello dear. Let me introduce my son and his friend who are just a year older. This is Ron, my son, and Harry Potter." She said.  
"How do you do?" I asked.  
"Very well thankyou, and yourself?" Harry asked.  
"A little confused." I replied smiling.  
"I just told her she was a witch. She never knew til now." My grandpa explained.  
"Oh, that was like me last year when Hagrid just came and scared the willies out of my Uncle Vernon and my Aunt Petunia." Harry said.  
"So this will be you first year at Hogwarts? Trust me you will have fun." Ron said smiling.  
" I'm sorry Julius but I must go find Fred, George, and Ginny." Ms. Weasley said.  
"We'll see ya at Hogwarts Catalin!" Ron yelled as they left to find the other children.  
The most interesting thing happened when it was time for me to go to Hogwarts, I walked through a wall to get to the platform!  
=================================================  
OKAY GUYS, I know this might confuse you but I am going to stop writing in the first person and write like I normally would.I just decided I didn't like it. You'll see what I mean. This was kinda of like an introductory chapter to let you get the feel of my Character Catalin. Newayz, I'll be out with the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. On The Way to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it, J.K. Rowling does, so don't sue me!  
  
  
Chapter One  
==================================  
Catalin walked to platform 9 3/4 and looked excitedly around her. She saw other children in black robes just like her, carrying trunks and all sorts of items.   
  
She is hoping to find Harry or Ron around here somewhere. Her grandpa steered her to the train.   
  
"Ok Catalin, have fun. Well will see you on the holidays I guess. Unless we come back for a visit. I want you to say hi to Professor Dumbledore for me." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
" You mum and dad would be very proud"  
  
"Thanks grandpa." Catalin said hugging him.   
  
"CATALIN!" Someone yelled from a distance.  
  
She turn around to see Harry and Ron running over to her.   
  
"Hi guys." Catalin said.  
  
"So good you could make it. Wanna sit with us." Ron said.  
  
"Sure, thanks!" Catalin said.   
  
"Oh! This is my little sister Ginny, she's a first year as well." Ron continued.  
  
"Hello, Ron has told me a bit about you" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"My name is Catalin" She replied shaking Ginny's hand.  
  
"Who's your new friend Ginny?" An older boy said.  
  
"Yes, please introduce us." Another one said that looked just like the other one.   
  
"Oh, this is Catalin, Catalin these are my two mischievous brothers Fred and George." Ginny said.  
  
"Hello" They said in unison.  
  
"Hi," Catalin said.   
  
"Well, we better get our stuff on board, we're leavin' soon." Harry said.   
  
They got settled in and their journey began. Most people slept, but Catalin was just too excited to sleep. She began wondering what interesting and cool things she could learn at this new school.  
  
Time passed by so quickly, they were at the school in no time.  
  
"Well, we'll see ya at dinner." Harry said walking towards a bunch of other students.  
  
"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER THIS WAY!" A very large guy came to view.  
  
She found Ginny and the two followed the other students.  
  
"My name is Hagrid, I will be escorting you to Hogwarts this fine evening. Please stay close." he said, as he loaded four students into each row boat.  
  
Finally, they were standing in the main enterance hall. An older woman came around and filed them according to their last names.  
  
"My name is Professor McGonagal." she said after getting them all lined up. She went on to explain the whole sorting ceremony. She ushered them into the great hall where all the older students were sitting quietly.   
  
Catalin looked around in awe. Then Professor McGonagal begin to call names. She heard the occasional "Hufflepuff" and "Slytherin" .   
  
"Nuperson, Catalin" Professor McGonagal said.  
  
Catalin stepped forward and sat on the stool. She placed the sorting hat on her head and it began to talk to her.   
  
After what seem like hours to her it yelled out "Gryffindor".   
  
Catalin looking utterly confused saw Harry and Ron waving at her. She join them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I knew you would be in our house" Ron said excitedly.   
  
A short while later Ginny joined their table. This was going to be the best school year of them all.  
  
After supper, the first years followed their fellow housemates to their rooms. Ginny and Catalin sat infront of the common room fireplace and chatted about stuff.   
  
Catalin suddenly remember the piece of paper her grandpa had given her just before she got on the train. She unfolded it and it read.....  
  
  
"Dear Catalin, I forgot to tell you something, you have an uncle there at Hogwarts. He is your mother's brother and probably wouldn't recognize you at first glance, but he will with your last name. I know he will be one of your teachers so just be patient. Have lots of fun!  
Love,  
Grandpa J." 


	3. A run in

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue me.  
  
ATT: please check out my site, I have a page up with the my characters up. They inspired me to start this fic so please check it out. Hightlight the address, copy it, and put it in your browser.  
  
http://creator_hp16.boltpages.com/thecreation/id4.html  
  
Chapter 2  
=======================================  
Catalin woke up the next morning and shuffled about looking for her robes She changed into her school robes and pulled her long red hair back. She grabbed her books and wand and put them in her bag.  
  
"You're an early riser," Ginny said getting out of bed.   
  
"I just don't want to be late." Catalin said  
  
"Well, there's still half an hour till breakfast." Ginny said grabbing her robes and went straight to the bathroom.  
  
Catalin walked down the steps to the common room where Harry and Ron were already sitting.  
  
"Morning Catalin" Ron said cheerily  
  
"Mornin' Ron, Harry." She smiled.  
  
She sad down and watched as the house came to life. Ginny and Hermione came down a little while later.  
  
"Well, I guess we can all head to the great hall now." Ron declared.  
  
They began their walk down to the great hall.  
  
"So is there anything or anybody that I should watch out for?" Catalin asked.  
  
"Well for starters, I would say to just do what Professor Snape tells ya to." Ron said.  
  
By this time, they were already near the entrance to the great hall. Catalin was so busy listening to Ron, Harry, and Hermione that she collided with someone. She fell but he didn't.  
  
"So I see you've picked up two new members for your goof troop Potter." a voice drawled.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Catalin." She said standing up.  
  
"Catalin what?" he said coldly.  
  
"Nuperson, and you are." she asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." he said.   
  
"And with a name like Nuperson, I'd think you were a mudblood like Granger over there."  
  
"A what?" Catalin said a bit confused.  
  
"When one of your parents are a muggle." Draco continued.  
  
"I'M NOT A HALF BREED!" Catalin yelled.  
  
"I think you are!" Draco yelled back.  
  
Catalin could feel words coming to her lips. She didn't know what they were but they felt oddly familar, like she had heard them before. Anger coursed through her veins like wild fire. The next second those words escaped her lips and her voice echoed throught the hall. Draco was in a world of pain. It felt like he was being turned inside out.  
  
"What did you do to me??!!" He choked out.   
  
"I-I-I don't know." Catalin stammered  
  
More than half of the professors in the school heard the curse and immediately came to the place where it came from. Professor Dumbledore counter-acted the curse.  
  
"Who cursed you?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Catalin" Draco said gasping for air.  
  
"Catalin, what is you last name? I demand to know!" Professor Snape shouted.  
  
"N-N-Nuperson sir." she said wincing.  
  
The look on Snapes face was mixed with confusion and interest.   
  
"Your mum's name wouldn't happen to be Faith would it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes-s-s sir." Catalin said still cowering a bit.  
  
Professor Snape faced the other professors.   
  
"She's a sorceress." He said flatly.   
  
"How do you know?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Because her mother is my sister. My sister was a sorceress." Snape inquired and turned to face Catalin again.   
  
"Catalin, you have a temper just like your mum. Do be careful with what you say." Snape whispered.  
  
Catalin looked up at the professor. He was tall and was very pale. He had a hooked nose and greasy black hair.   
  
"What did I do to him?" She asked softly.  
  
"You put the inside out curse on Mr. Malfoy. A very deadly curse at that. It was one of your mum's favorite curses. She used it a lot after she became an auror."  
  
She nodded and ran off after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"What did you do to Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"I put the inside out curse on him." Catalin answered eating her breakfast.  
  
"That was so cool and you didn't even need your wand." Hermione said.  
  
"Snape is your uncle!" exclaimed Harry.   
  
"I thought that was a little bit weird." said Catalin thoughtfully.  
  
  
"A LITTLE! That's just downright crazy!" Harry shouted.  
====================================================  
Well there ya have it. Snape is her uncle. I would seriously go check out that site at the top of the page. It will give you a better idea of what Faith looks like.  



	4. A Gift from Grandpa

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own a damn thing to put it  
mildly.

  
Chapter3  
==============================  
"Well I guess I scared that Draco fellow pretty good." Catalin laughed.

"You sure did. That boy has never had a curse on him his entire life." said Hermione, who laughed as well.

At that moment, the owls swooped into the Hall dropping letters and packages. Catalin didn't have one yet. Her grandpa had promised to send her one, but she doubted he would remember.

"Do you have an owl?" Ron asked, seeing the sad look on her face.

"Well, grandpa said he would send me one, but I doubt......" Catalin started  
but stopped when a black owl perched on her shoulder. It dropped  
a letter in her lap. She picked it up and opened it.

  
"Dear Catalin,

I finally found an owl for you. This one looked like the perfect one for you.  
Give her a name, hope ya like her.  


Love,  
Grandpa J."  
  
"Wow! Your grandpa got you an owl!" Ron yelled.

"What are ya gonna name her?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll name her Midnight." Catalin said confidently. Midnight flew  
off with the rest of the owls to the owlery.

"Well, I'll see ya later Catalin!" Harry said leaving the hall.

"Okay! See you!" She called out and went to Potions class. Apparently, she arrived a bit early for the room was empty with only her and Snape as occupants.

"Good morning again, Professor Snape." Catalin said to her uncle.

"Good Morning Ms. Nuperson." He replied.

She went to sit down and then turned to look at him. "Professor Snape? What happened to my mum?" she asked.

Snape looked up from his papers in shock. "You didn't know?"

"If I did then why would I be asking?" she countered.

"Your parents, were killed by the dark lord in a brave attempt to vanquish  
him. Your grandparents wanted to give you to me but I could not take care of  
you, so your grandparents kept you." Snape explained.

"Oh." Catalin said quietly.

"Don't worry little one, everything is alright now." Snape said. "Now go sit  
down."

Potions was a drag, as did transfigurations. Next was broomsticks. She  
followed her class outside. She still looked a bit disturbed. She brightened  
up a bit when she saw Harry there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going to help Madam Hooch teach you guys to ride your broomsticks today." he  
explained. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Catalin said quickly.

Madam Hooch was explaining how to fly the broom. She noticed that  
Catalin wasn't really paying attention.

"Ms. Nuperson, please show the class how to fly straight up twenty feet."  
Madam Hooch asked.

Catalin, startled did as asked of her and then returned to the ground. All the first year students were looking at her with amazement. She was a natural when it comes to riding a broomstick.

"You know, you looked just like Faithy up there a minute ago." Madam Hooch  
said.

Tears welled in Catalin's eyes. "Madam, my I be excused?" Catalin asked as the tears threatened to spill on to her cheeks.

"Yes dear, be back as soon as you can." Madam Hooch replied.

Catalin began to run back to the school, tears ran hot on her cheeks as  
she ran.

"Harry, maybe you should go after her. She must probably be having a hard time."  
Madam Hooch said.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said running after Catalin. "CATALIN!!" Harry called after her.

Catalin stopped at the sound of Harry's voice, turned around and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and cried .

"There there." Harry said. "Tell me what's the matter?"

"My parents were killed by the d-d-dark lord. I don't even know who that is.  
I just found out today what really happened to them." She sobbed.

"Oh, you mean Voldemort?" Harry said still holding her.

"I guess." She whispered.

"My parents were killed by Voldemort too." Harry replied.

"I wish I knew what my mother looked like." Catalin said calming down a bit.

"Well, you should ask Professor Snape, he might have a picture of your mum.  
He is her brother." Harry said.

"o-o-ok." Catalin sniffed. "Thank you Harry."

The two made their way back to the broom field. Madam Hooch gave her   
a look that seem to say 'Are you alright?'. Catalin gave her a slight nod and went back to her lesson.

At lunch Professor Snape walked up to the Gryffindor Table and pulled her  
aside. "Meet me in the dungons after dinner and I will explain everything to you."  
he said.

She nodded.

"I also heard that you had quite a break down in broomsticks today." he said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that Harry was there." She said looking over  
at Harry and Ron who were fighting about Quidditch again.

"Yes, that was very kind of Mr. Potter to do that." Snape replied.

"Uncle Severus?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"May I go back to lunch now?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." he said.

¡@

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Uncle Snape

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. All of these characters belong to J.K.Rowling. So, don't sue me!!

CHAPTER FOUR: Uncle Snape 

=========================================

Catalin went back to the table and started heaping food on her plate. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Well, after dinner Uncle Severus will brief me about my family" Catalin said, looking excited.

"That's cool." Harry smiled.

"Uh huh, I have free period after lunch. I think I'll go to the library to study a little bit." Catalin said, standing up. Her plate of food untouched.

"We're starting Quidditch practice next week. Why don' ya come?" Fred asked.

I don't really know much about the game." Catalin confessed.

"Geez, would ya look at that Fred, we have another Harry Potter. 'cept her parents didn't get killed by you-know-who." George said, laughingly. 

Harry automatically shot George a death glare. Then he looked at Catalin, who was holding back unshed tears.

"Excuse me." she said quietly and left the hall.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked George in surprise. 

"YOU GIT! Her parents were killed by Voldemort." Harry practically shouted, looking very angry then left the table in a rush. Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room. It was dark inside because all the curtains were drawn. He pulled out his wand and whispered "lumos" then he heard a faint sobbing sound. He followed the sound up to the first year girl's dorm and knocked quietly.

"Go away." He heard Catalin say in a hurt voice. He opened the door quietly and entered the room. "Catalin, George didn't know." said Harry, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"I understand that, but, but, but..... I just got upset." she sobbed. Hot tears scalded her cheeks, as she remembered who killed her parents. 

Harry sat down by her side, stroking Catalin's hair comforting her. Then suddenly, the light snapped on. Professor McGonagal stood by the doorway looking absolutely scandalized.

"MR. POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" said McGonagal, sharply.

Both Catalin and Harry jumped.

"I-I-I was ..." Harry started saying.

"It's my fault, Professor. I was upset and Harry just came to comfort me." Catalin explained to McGonagal earnestly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. That is very gentleman like of you. But I'll handle this from here." Professor McGonagal said.

"Yes, Professor." Harry said, leaving the room and returning to the Great Hall.

That evening, Catalin sat quietly during dinner.

"Catalin, I'm sorry. I didn't know." George said quietly.

"It's ok." Catalin said and smiled at him. George looked relieved. Dinner got lively again. Harry kept his eye on Catalin the whole time.

After dinner, she made her way down to the dungeon. Snape was busy grading papers when she came into the room. "Uncle Severus, you wanted to see me." she said.

"Ah, yes, please sit down." he said. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a photo album. He placed it on the desk and opened to the first page.There was a picture of a young boy and a young girl. They were both wearing robes and waving. This, Catalin thought, was weird.

"This is your mother and I in the Slytherin common room." he said and turned the page. "This is when your mum met your dad, David Nuperson. I wasn't too happy about that. This is them on their wedding day." Snape continued to show her more pictures. 

Catalin studied the pictures carefully, trying to see as much as she could. But with all the excitement for that day, she began to feel her eyelid drop in exhaustion. She was fast asleep even before they were half-way the album. He looked at her with affection then picked her up and took her to the Gryffindor Tower. The students watched in shock as Snape went upstairs to the girl's dorm with Catalin in his arms. A few moments later, he left the Gryffindor Tower.

"What... was... that... all about?" Oliver Wood asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Snape is her uncle." Harry said, without looking up from his Herbology report.

"Whoa." Wood uttered in disbelief.

Things seemed to get better for Catalin as the week continued. Starting next week, Quidditch practice would start. She mentally debated whether she should go or not. She figured she'd go and watch the practice. She walked into the Great Hall still deep in thought. Fred, George, Oliver and Harry followed her around.

"So, are you gonna come and watch us practice?" Fred asked.

Catalin turned to look at him. "Of course." she said and smiled at him.

Everyone ate then left for class. Catalin was on her way out the door when Professor McGonagal stopped her.

"Ms. Nuperson, come with me. We are going to see the Headmaster." she said with a stern face.

¡@

======================================================

OH NO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO CATALIN? Well, you'll have to wait until I type up the next chapter. Lata!!


	6. A Pleasent Surprise

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so don't sue me . Only Catalin Nuperson is mine.

A/N : Harry and the gang are in their 2nd year. A first year new student named Catalin Nuperson became friends with Harry. Her uncle is Severus Snape.

I'M A WHAT??!  
================================================  
Catalin's first thought was that she was in trouble again. She followed Professor Mcgonagal to Dumbledore's office then she entered the room and was confronted by all of her teachers and Professor Dumbledore.

"I didn't do anything to Draco!!" said Catalin, completely panicking.

"Catalin, you've done nothing wrong." Snape reassured.

She sighed with relief. "Then why am I here?" She asked.

"Well, we've been discussing and comparing for the past week and finally came to a decision, but it is totally up to you." Dumbledore started. "It's not like us to make this kind of decision, but we are willing to bend the rules a bit. As long as this conversation is not spoken of, we should be alright. We'd like to move you up a grade. You seem to be able to do everything that a first year should be able to do by the end of the year. We've been watching you closely and you seem to do very well. You probably get that from your father. The choice is yours."

"That would be wonderful!" Catalin said excitedly. "But, I don't have any of the books or the notes."

"That can be taken care of. So is that a yes Ms. Nuperson?" Professor Mcgonagal asked.

"Yes, I would very much love to move up a grade." Catalin smiled.

"Good, see me tomorrow and I will give you your books and notes for all of you classes." Professor Mcgonagal said. "Now we all must go, but you can go with your uncle because you have his class right now."

Catalin couldn't believe it. She walked into class with Snape and sat down with Ginny.

"Where were you??" Ginny asked.

"I had to go see Madam Pomfrey, I wasn¡¦t feeling that well." she said thinking up an excuse.

"Oh, I do hope you feel better." Ginny said with concern in her voice.

Before Catalin knew it, it was lunch time. She had been thinking about what had happened that she hadn't taken a notice to the time. After lunch she walked with Fred, George, and Oliver to the Quidditch field. She went and sat in the stands to watch the practice. The game interested her, it looked like a cross between capture the flag, baseball, basketball, and soccer all rolled into one came. Practice ended not long after. She walked around the rest of the day like a zombie. She could hardly sleep that night. The next morning, Catalin approached Professor Mcgonagal before breakfast. She gave Catalin her books, notes, and such things she would need for class. Catalin walked to the table studying her schedule.

"Hey Catalin!" Hermione said, "whatchya got there?"

"Ummm.....potions homework." she said shoving the schedule into her bag.

"Oh ok!" Hermione replied then getting on another subject.

"OK, I'll see ya at lunch Catalin" Harry called after breakfast.

"Later" she yelled back. 'Sooner than lunch Harry.' she thought.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat waiting in Transfigurations for Professor Mcgonagal.

"I wonder where she is." Ron said looking around.

A couple minutes later she walked in and the classroom came to order. "Class, we have a new student to this class. You all probably know her already since she is a fellow Gryffindor." Professor Mcgonagal said. She motioned to someone outside the door and everyone turned to look towards the door. They all gasped when Catalin walked into the room.

"Ms. Nuperson, have a seat next to Mr. Potter." Professor Mcgonagal directed.

Catalin went and sat down and took out her parchment, ink, and quill.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"I'll explain later." She whispered back.

Professor Mcgonagal got the lesson underway. Catalin noticed that this class proved to be more of a challenge than the first year one, and she loved it. After class Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Catalin headed down to the dungeons for double potions with Slytherin.

"Good Morning Ms. Nuperson, I trust you had a good transfiguration class?" Snape asked.

She nodded as a reply and sat down with her group, (Harry, Ron, and Hermione.) The Slytherins flounced in. Professor Snape greeted them then sat down. Malfoy was the last one to enter the room. Snape stepped out of the room to fetch some supplies for the lesson. 

"Oh, looky, looky, if it isn't Ms. Sorceress." he taunted. Crabbe snickered behind him. "What are you doing in here?" he continued.

"I got moved up a year." She said remaining calm.

"I think you sucked up to Snape and he put the good word in for you. You're still nothing even worse than Granger." Draco continued to try her patience.

Catalin clenched her teeth and hands were balled up into fists, wanting to smack his face. Her temper boiled and it showed. The minute Snape came back in the room, Draco's nose was broken and bloody. The funny thing is that he was all the way across the room from Harry and friends. Snape sent Draco to Madam Pomfrey and looked at Catalin. She still had her teeth clenched.

"Catalin, a word." He said motioning to the hall.

The whole room shifted uncomfortably. She stepped out into the hall with Snape. "What happened!" He exclaimed. "Malfoy was insulting me but I didn't mean to hurt him." Catalin explained.

"Please don't let this happen again. I don't want to have to explain to Draco's dad why his son is dead." He said.

"Yes sir." Catalin said walking back into the room.

Malfoy returned to class twenty minutes into the second class.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could join us." Snape said sarcastically.

Draco took his seat and glared at Catalin. The rest of potions was spent taking notes. After they finished they went to lunch. Draco would get back at her some how.

"Where were you today!!" Ginny shouted when Catalin entered the Great Hall.

"I got moved." she said simply.

"Ya coulda told me!" Ginny said rather loud.

"You got moved?" Fred asked, disbelief apparent on his face.

"Where.." George started.

"Did you get moved to?" Fred finished his brother's sentence.

"Oh please tell us." Percy inquired.

"A year." she said between bites.

"What??" they all said still a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say I got my classes changed a bit." She said then continued to eat.

"There's something you aren't telling us." Fred said.

All she did was give Fred a look then he went quiet and focused on his food instead.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked amazed.

"It's a girl thing." Ginny said for Catalin, who's mouth was full.

"Oh, then I don't want to know." Ron said. "I'm not even going to touch the girl subject, no matter what us guys say, it is always wrong. It's like we are there to be wrong and get yelled at for being 'stupid'."

'I think you have a point little brother." George said, teasingly.

"I know I do." Ron shot back.

Catalin shook her head and stood up. "See some of you out in the stadium" she said and turned around to leave.

"I think we'd better finish don't you think Woody." Fred said to Oliver.

"Oliver? Oliver? Hello!" said Fred, looking annoyed at a very distracted Oliver.

"Huh? Yeah?" He said coming out of a trance.

"Who were you looking at?" Harry said.

"Nobody." Oliver said unconvincingly.

"LIAR!" the twins said together.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


	7. A Budding Romance

Chapter  
================================================  
The twins looked at Oliver with identical smirks.   
  
"Oliver, you are a terrible liar. Now out with it." George said, as they walked to the field.  
  
"I told you, I was just deep in thought. Honest." Oliver replied, his tone defensive, his face slightly flushed.  
  
"Oliver, you are really a horrible liar." Fred insisted, agreeing with George that Oliver seemed to be hiding something.   
  
"Just knock it off. We better get to practice. I have....uhh.....as Quidditch Captain, have very important things to attend to." Oliver said, running as far away from the twins as he could.  
  
"We will get it out of him, even if it means using.......the treatment." remarked George, mischief in his eyes. They both laughed evilly.   
  
Practice started and Catalin sat by the bleachers, watching the players, with a look of pure interest on her face. 'I wonder why they find this game so interesting?' She thought to herself. Before she knew it, practice was over.  
  
"See you at dinner!!" Catalin called out to Harry, Fred, George. She gave a small wave and stood up and left the bleachers.  
  
"Bye Catalin!" They yelled in unison.   
  
Catalin sat through Charms, DADA, and herbology classes with out much trouble. Second year lessons proved to be just right for her skill level. At dinner, George and Fred prodded and teased Oliver mercilessly.   
  
"Hey, Fred, George." Catalin said quickly.  
  
The twins looked at her, they gave a start when they saw her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. She gave them a look that striked fear into their hearts. The way she looked at them couldn't be described, it could just be called The Look. Both of them quickly dove under the table and received shudders from others who accidently intercepted it. Ron burst into bouts of laughter. He knew his brothers weren't easily frightened. It's the first time he had seen them that frightened, enough to hide under the table, which amused Ron extremely.   
  
Catalin's face split into an amused grin, she gave an infectious laugh, her laughter joined Ron's loud guffaws.   
  
After a bit while, Fred and George, peered above the table, observing if it was safe to emerge out from under the table. "Catalin, why did you give us that look for?" complained Fred, cringing at the mental image of Catalin giving them the LOOK.   
  
"You shouldn't torture poor Oliver like that." Catalin said, looking disapprovingly at them.  
  
"He's hiding something. C'mon Oliver, out with it!" George started, but Oliver was in a trance. The twins followed his gaze and gasped when they saw who he was looking at. "Oliver, you dirty dog. You would never make it with her. SO DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!!" Fred shouted in Oliver's ear.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU YELLIN' FOR??" Oliver said quickly, then he realized they knew. He suddenly looked worried, "Not a word to her." Oliver warned and left the table quickly.  
  
"Hmm, I knew he was hiding something." Fred laughed.  
  
Catalin placed her fork and spoon down with a clatter, standing up, she looked at them and said, "I don't know about you, but I am beat. I'm goin' to bed."   
  
Fred mumbled something that no one could quite make out but George. George stared at him with a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You don't need to know." George said quickly, then smacking Fred upside the head.   
  
"OWWWW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Fred yelled and glared at George.  
  
"You shouldn't think that way." George grinned then sprinted away from the great hall, Fred close on his heels.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Said a very confused Harry.  
  
"We all did." Ron said, shrugged then continued eating his dinner.  
**~~~~**  
Christmas Vacation was fast approaching. It also meant that it was almost time for the annual Yule Ball. Catalin planned to just stay in the dorm and sleep that night. Harry was going with Hermione, she didn't felt jealous but felt kind of lonely.   
  
One evening, three days before the ball, Catalin was all by herself finishing a Charms report. After she completed the report, she capped her bottle of scarlet ink and stretched.  
  
"Catalin?" Someone said from behind. She nearly jumped from where she was seated, "Yes?" she turned around, "Oh, hi, Oliver. What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said quietly.  
  
"Go ahead." She replied putting her stuff away.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked, his face pale, looking really nervous.   
  
Catalin turned a deep crimson. "I'd love to." She smiled.  
  
"Great!" he said, looking relieved, then without even thinking he hugged her.   
  
Catalin couldn't believe her luck. She was so excited, she could barely contain herself. The next morning Catalin took a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to her grandpa.  
  
"Dear Grandpa J,  
  
Hello, how are you, Granpa? I am doing fine. Sorry I haven't written for a long time but I've been really busy. I accidently put the inside out curse to a boy in school. He was such an obnoxious brat so I broke his nose a couple of months ago. Nothing has really happened since. I'm owling you asking if you could ask grandma to make me a dress for the Yule Ball. A boy had asked me to attend the ball and I said yes. The yule ball is in two days. I'm so excited. Talk to you later. Give Grandma my love.  
  
Love,  
Cati N."  
  
  
She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. She made her way the owlery and sent it to Midnight. She then turned on her heels and started towards breakfast. She took her usual spot in the table and started on her breakfast.  
  
"So are you comin' to practice today?" Fred askd sitting across from her.  
  
"I don't see why not." Catalin answered with a lovely smile on her face.  
  
"She's going to watch one of our team-mates, I know." George said, leaning back on the back legs of the chair only to tip over and fall on the floor. Stifled laughter could be heard across the table as George regained his composure.   
  
"Uh-oh, just look at the time! I best be going!!!" Catalin said quickly, her face was beet red.   
  
"See you in transfigurations, Catalin." Harry said, laughingly.  
  
"Shit!" She said, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I didn't say that!"   
  
"Yes, yes you did." Fred said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Catalin turned and walked out of the Hall. She had her head down and was cursing herself for saying such a thing. Along the corridor, when she was about to reach the stairs, she collided with someone, but instead of falling backwards, a pair of hands had grabbed hold of her, steadying her.   
  
"Whoa there Catalin, where are you going in such a hurry?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Ummmmm.............transfigurations?" she replied, feeling shy all of a sudden.  
  
"Now Cati, I know for a fact that Professor Mcgonagal is not that interesting." He whispered inches from her face.  
  
"OLIVER!" Hermione's shrill voice echoed loudly along the corridor.  
  
"Yes Hermione? " Oliver said straightening up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" She screeched.  
  
"I'm just talkin to Catalin." Oliver said calmly.  
  
"Who are you kidding? You were about to kiss her!" She continued in a furious rage.  
  
"I was not!" Oliver protested, his face reddening from embarrassment.  
  
"You were about to! Oliver, she is eleven, you are sixteen. Think about that." Hermione continued her rant.   
  
Harry and Ron, who just reached the corridor, stopped at the commotion and stared at Hermione as she yelled.  
  
"We'd better go. Oliver,I'll see you later." Catalin whispered, a smile on her face. He nodded and she ignored Hermione and went straight to transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Catalin, what was that all about?" Hermione asked, catching up to her.   
  
"What?" Catalin asked as they took their seats.  
  
"Catalin, are you and Oliver......ummmm....a couple?" Ron asked, as he took a seat next to Catalin. Harry took the seat next to Ron.  
  
"No we are just friends." Catalin replied.  
  
"And I'm Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, completely unconvinced, giving Catalin a look of stern disapproval.  
  
"I collided with him and he gave me a hand. Was that so bad?? Did you want me to fall down the steps?" Catalin raised her voice as she got angrier.  
  
"Well, it just seems a little bit more than friends to me." Hermione continued to press the subject.  
  
"Hermi, that's enough. Let her be." Harry said calmly as transfigurations began.  
=================================================  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  



	8. A Kiss is a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. J.K. Rowling owns it. so don't sue me.  
  
Att: I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Reader Caitlin Allyana for all the hard work she had done to help me out. Thanks Caitlin!  
  
Chapter 7  
==========================================  
Transfigurations was pretty uneventful, Catalin's mind was lost in her own dream land, thinking what could have happened if Hermione hadn't come along. She shook the thought from her head, remembering she was only eleven. The bell rang and she headed to potions. She managed to ignore Draco for both classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, seeing the look on her face, started to get worried about her.  
  
"She doesn't look upset." George whispered to Harry during lunch time.  
  
"You're right, she doesn't. But just because she doesn't look upset, doesn't mean she isn't." Harry answered, between bites of steaming pot roast.  
  
Both Harry and George turned to look at Catalin, who hadn't touched anything on her plate. She was absentmindedly toying with the food with her fork. Oliver entered the Great Hall and walked over to where George, Fred, and Harry were sitting. Catalin briefly looked at Oliver, then stared down down at her plate. After lunch, Catalin went with Fred and George to head to the Quidditch field. Catalin automatically sat down in the bleachers. Oliver had seen Catalin the moment she arrived with the twins, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing and just stared at her. George, who was now standing next to Oliver, elbowed him sharply.  
  
"Did ya ask her?" George asked, curiously.  
  
"Uh-huh." Oliver answered, absentmindedly, too absorbed with looking at Catalin at the moment.  
  
"What did she say??" George was simply bursting with curiousity. He wanted to know what Catalin's reaction was.  
  
"She said yes!" Oliver replied, his face split to a wide grin. He turned to look at George and they high fived .  
  
"She looks a lot older than eleven. If I didn't know her, I would guess that she was about fourteen." Fred said, from behind, joining the conversation.  
  
"I think I really like her. Hey, did I tell you that I almost kissed her in the hall?" Oliver said quietly.  
  
"NO WAY!" George yelled, too loudly, attracting curious onlookers.  
  
"Hermione cut in." Oliver lowered his voice.  
  
"Damn her to hell." Fred replied.  
  
Oliver looked over his shoulder at her, Catalin was working on some papers. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her heavy black wool cloak fastened around her by silver cuplings. She fascinated him, suddenly he remembered they have to practice Quidditch and instantly turned his attention to his team.  
  
"Okay guys, back to work, let's start practice now." Oliver yelled.  
  
Catalin lifted her head when he yelled, she watched as he ordered his team to their positions. She admired his authority. She couldn't stop staring at him, her paperwork all but forgotten. All throughout practice, her gase was fixed on Oliver, having eyes only for him. At the end of practice, Fred challenged Harry to a race back to the castle, Harry obliged and they sprinted towards the castle. Their shouts could be heard across the field. Catalin, hearing their shouts, suddenly remembered where she was. She shook her head to shake away all those thoughts of Oliver, stood up from the bleachers and walked away from the field. Her wool cloak fluttered lightly behind her as she walk. Oliver ran up next to her.  
  
"Catalin," He called out to her, George and the rest of the team were still further behind. Catalin stopped and looked up at him.  
  
She didn't say anything, she just looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I never got to finish what I was saying in the hall." He said inches from her face.  
  
"He's gonna do it." George whispered, "and we have front row seats!"   
  
"W-What were you going to say?" Catalin stammered.  
  
Without another word, in one liquid motion, he kissed her. She jumped slighly at first, but eventually returned the kiss.   
  
The rest of the team, clapped and made loud catcalls to tease the new lovebirds. George let out an extremely loud "whoopee!!".Harry and Fred who were already near the Castle's door, far ahead of the group, heard George and looked back at the group. They couldn't believe what they saw, their mouth dropped in shock. Harry knew that Hermione would have had a fit. Harry quickly opened the door and grabbed Ron inside.  
  
"Whoa" was all Oliver could manage to say. He had never felt this way to a girl before.  
  
Catalin felt warm from head to toe. They let go a couple seconds later, and started to walk back to the castle. Oliver didn't want to let her go, so he walked her to Charms. Before he left, he kissed her cheek and hugged her. Catalin walked into class, a dreamy expression on her face, she looked like she was walking on cloud nine.  
  
"Are you all right, Ms. Nuperson?" Professor Flitwick asked her, looking oddly at her.  
  
"I'm quite fine, Sir." she said, she took the seat next to Harry, a smile on her face, her eyes sparkled brilliantly. Her thoughts on what just had happened in the field.  
  
"That was an interesting display Cati." said Harry in a voice barely a whisper. He was seated next to her, looking really amused.   
  
She flushed a deep red in an instant, she couldn't quite manage to look directly at Harry, feeling too embarrassed. "Uhh....you see....it's not what you think!" she started saying, feeling a bit defensive.  
  
"Uh-huh, and Draco Malfoy is an angel." Harry said, leaning on her desk.  
  
"How was practice?" whispered Hermione to them. She arrived one minute late inside the classroom. She got a warning look from Flitwick, not too be late again. She apologised to the tiny professor and took the seat to Catalin's left side. She was oblivious to what they were talking about.  
  
"It was fine. Cati had fun." Harry was grinning from ear to ear, his shoulders shook from silent laughter. He didn't want to catch Flitwick's attention by laughing too loudly, afraid to be reprimanded in front of the class.  
  
"Oh really?? What happened?" Hermione asked in a low voice, not too interested in Charms lecture at that particular moment.   
  
"Nothing much" Ron said covering for her.  
  
"Is that all?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
Catalin, looking relieved and feeling thankful to Harry and Ron, nodded. "Thats all."  
  
At dinner, Oliver sat down beside Catalin and put his arm around her. The rest of the table looked shocked, except for the team who had already witnessed earlier a passionate kiss between the two. He pressed his lips against her temple. "Are you coming to practice tomorrow?" He asked not moving his lips from her temple.  
  
"Of course." She replied, blushing a little. Ignoring the eyes on the table.  
  
At that moment, Hermione fainted to the floor and Snape looked as if he could kill.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. J.K. Rowling owns it.  
  
ATT: For this chapter, to get the real image of the dress go to this address,  
http://creator_hp16.boltpages.com/thecreation/id4.html  
  
Chapter 8 : What's in the Box?  
=========================================  
Hermione was still out cold, Ron pat her face gently to wake her up. Over the commotion, Harry looked at Snape, he guessed right, Snape looked like he might jump over their table, seize Oliver by the head and throw him into the nearest wall. Catalin seemed to be enjoying the commotion, looking really amused.   
  
When dinner was over Snape beckoned to Catalin to meet him in the Faculty Room. "What are you doing? If your father were here today, he would have a fit! " Snape yelled at her the moment she stepped inside the room. Luckily, there were no other faculty members inside.  
  
"He would understand." Catalin snapped at Snape, her temper getting the best of her, "We were doing nothing wrong. I have every right to be with whoever I chose to keep as company. You're not my legal guardian, my grandparents are. If they don't have any objections, I'm free to do as much as I please." she said, furiously. Her eyes spitting angry sparks, her cheeks red from all that shouting.  
  
Snape knew he had crossed the line with the parent subject and immediatly felt horrible. He opened his mouth to say something, an apology perhaps, but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
With that, she stormed back to the Gryffindor Common room. She flopped down on her bed and immediately drifted to sleep. She got up the next morning and went to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat with her friends. The owls flew in not fifteen minutes later. Catalin scanned throught the mass of owls for Midnight. She swooped down and dropped a letter in her lap. Catalin picked up the letter and read it.  
  
"Dear Cati,  
  
You've taken on so much of your mum's spirt it's uncanny. It just so happens to be that she beat the daylights out of Draco's father, yes your uncle told me about your breaking Draco's nose. Now on to better business, it's wonderful that you have found a date for the ball. About a dress, go and see Severus. I owled him as well. He has something of your mother's that should fit the occasion nicely. Grandma sends her love.  
  
Love,  
Grandpa J."  
  
Catalin looked up at Professor Snape. He gave her a slight wave, telling her to come over. She got up from her seat and walked over to her uncle. "Yes Uncle?" She said warily, after their argument last night, she didn't know if she wanted another heated row. She really wanted to strike a closer relationship with her uncle.  
  
Snape, a woeful smile on his face, he regretted last night's incident and wanted to make up to his niece, picked up a box and handed it to her. "I want to see you in this tomorrow at the Yule ball." He said to her. She nodded and he dismissed her.   
  
Catalin walked back to the table with the box in her hands.   
  
"Well, are you going to open it?" Ginny asked, curiously. Excited to know what's inside the box.  
  
"Later, I don't want to be distracted by whatever is in this box." Catalin said.   
  
After lunch Catalin told Oliver that she would meet him on the field after she got her heavy cloak. It was in the middle of winter after all. She got her cloak and ran down the stairs with her cloak billowing behind her as she fastened it around her neck.. She rounded the banister and was face to face with her Uncle. "Oh! Uncle Severus! I didn't see you!" She said quickly.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her, knowing fully well the answer.  
  
"Outside to watch the Quidditch practice." She said. She hoped her uncle wouldn't start an argument with her. She's simply not in the mood.  
  
"To what, go snogging with Mr. Wood?" He said raising his voice.  
  
"Think what you like." Catalin replied, then left Snape, still standing and gaping at her. She walked outside and finally made it to the bleachers.   
  
George saw her and waved, forgetting about the bludger. He ducked in time, it came back around and he hit it Catalin's way. His realized his mistake at once, horrified he called, "CATALIN! WATCH OUT!"   
  
She looked up in time to see a black ball hurtling towards her. Oliver rushed towards her to block the bludger but Catalin held out her hands as if to catch the ball.   
  
George remembered her lack of knowledge in Quidditch and cried out, "Catalin! Don't try to catch it!"   
  
All of a sudden to bludger stopped and began to float back to George. They all looked on in awe.  
  
"I believe that is yours." Catalin said to George, she didn't even looked ruffled.   
  
"Cool!" George said quickly, clearly baffled by the whole ordeal. Practice ended an hour later. The group made their way back to the castle and shouted their good-byes as they went their separate ways. They all met back up at dinner. Dinner, for once was quite uneventful. After supper they all headed towards their towers.   
  
Ginny, Catalin, and Hermione all went right to the second year dorm rooms. Catalin pulled the box out from under her bed and set in on her bed.   
  
"Open it! Open it!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"All right, give me a second." Catalin laughed.  
  
She slid the lid off of the box. Then she folded back the tissue paper. She sucked in her breath and removed the garb from it's casing. The first thing she took out was a black dress. It had long sleeves with gold cuffs at the wrists. The neck of the dress was held by a choker type cuff. There wer no zippers, so the choker held the whole dress up.  
  
Ginny and Hermione "oohh"ed and "ahhhh"ed.   
  
Next she pulled out a long emerald green cape.. Instead of being held together by silver fasteners, it was held together by a gold plate. Attached to this very small collar plate were three evenly spaced beads, the middle being the longest.   
  
"That is gorgeous" Hermione said admiring the outfit.  
  
"hey, there's more." Catalin said pulling somthing out from the bottom, along with a note.  
  
"Head piece." She read aloud. It was a small chain with a green emerald in the center and another small chain of the emerald revealed a diamond.  
  
The girls made more fuss over it for another twenty minutes. Hermione and Ginny decided to turn in for the night. Catalin on the other hand, made her way down to the dark common room.  
==========================================  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


	10. A Chain of Events

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. J.K. Rowling owns it, so don't sue me.  
  
Att: I just wanna put down really quick on how to pronouce Cati's name. I'm guessing a lot of people are pronouncing it (New-person). That's not how you pronounce it, common mistake though. It's pronounced (N-up-er-son) the word "up" must be in there. It's not intented as the "pun" New person.  
I also want to say that Oliver isn't a cradle snatcher either. In the real world things like this type of age difference happen. Just work with me here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
=================================================  
Catalin continued her journey downstairs, the only thing lighting the room was the blazing fireplace. A dark figure stood at the side, only their silhouette could be seen. She quietly walked over to him, trying not to wake anyone else up.   
  
Hermione stirred then opened one bleary eye and glanced at Catalin's bed. It was empty. She looked towards the bathroom, but the door was open and dark.  
  
"I wonder where she went" she said quietly to herself. She opened the door to the dorm quietly and stepped out, knowing very well if Percy Weasley catch her the twins and Ron could do nothing to save her. Her head turned slightly to two figures standing next to the fireplace. Only outlines to her, but she knew very well who they were. She quickly went in search of Ginny. Five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione quickly stepped out of their rooms and whispered in a low voice to each other.   
Harry, who was having trouble falling asleep and was still wide awake, when he heard small steps shuffled past his room. He got up and opened the door. Much to his suprise, he saw two figures near the stairs. He went over and glared at them. "What are you two doing?" He whispered.   
  
Ginny and Hermione jumped in surprise, eyes huge as saucers. "Shhh!" they hissed and pointed at the two silhouettes near the fireplace in the Common Room.   
  
He peered towards the direction the two girls pointed out to him, his eyes widened in surprise. All three of them watched the two figures in silence, when suddenly Fred and George came running out of their dorm screaming like mad.  
  
Both Oliver and Catalin were startled by the noise and broke apart.   
  
Harry smacked his palm to his head and sighed. "We'd better get back to our rooms before....." He said, but was interupted by the sound of the portrait swinging open.  
  
"GOOD HEAVENS! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Percy yelled walking in the room. He just came from his usual midnight rounds, checking the entire school to make sure no one was outside the Gryffindor to make mischief.   
  
FREDRICK, GEORGE, WHY ARE YOU BLOODY SCREAMING!" shouted Percy, quite outraged at the twins stunt.   
  
"Well, Percy......uhhhh.......ya see........" Fred started trying to think of something.  
  
"Well, we thought that we would try out a screaming charm on Jordan, but, it backfired on us." George said.   
  
Percy wasn't convinced and looked suspiciously at Fred and George.  
  
"OLIVER! CATALIN! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOMS. EVERYONE BACK TO BED!" He yelled.  
  
With that, Hermione, Harry and Ginny scampered back to their rooms, not wanting to be blamed for this. They all detested detention.  
  
"Take it easy Percy." Fred said draping an arm around his brother.  
  
"Go to bed Fred, before I owl mother." Percy warned.  
  
"Ok, geez." Fred said walking up the stairs.   
Percy then turned his attention to Wood along with Catalin, who had already took a few steps towards the staircase, "Oliver, why are you two still down here?" Percy asked in condescending manner, he had a sneaking suspicion why the two was there in the middle of the night.  
  
"I was talking to Catalin" He said truthfully.  
  
"My foot. You are aware she is only eleven?" Percy said, his face was contorted with outrage.  
  
"Percy, it's none of your business." said Oliver, who stood at the foot of the staircase, looking at Percy with challenge in his voice. And before Percy could have a say edgewise, Oliver asked him bluntly, "Well, is it all right with you, if I was going to ask Ms. Nuperson to go out with me?" Oliver asked defensively.  
  
Percy just stared back at him, for once he was at loss with words.  
  
Oliver turned to look at Catalin, who stood next to his side, "Would you?" he said, his voice gentle.  
  
"Of course, I would Oliver." She said, her eyes glued to Oliver. They looked at each other like there was no one in the room. And then she hugged him briefly then flounced upstairs to her dorm, leaving Percy and Oliver to continued their argument.   
  
Catalin had just shut the door to her room when she heard Professor Mcgonagal's angry yells which lasted for thirty seconds. Finally, it was quiet again as Catalin closed her eyes and drifted into a dream-filled sleep.  
  
Catalin woke up the next morning with a jolt. She was downstairs in a flash. She was running a bit late that day.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Harry asked, as he took a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"I overslept." she said plopping down in her seat.   
  
"Morning Cati," Oliver said to her. 'She looks so pretty.' he said to himself.  
  
"Morning Oliver." She said smiling. 'He looked so cute.' she thought.  
  
Ron pretended to gag. Harry nudged him by the elbow while Ginny giggled. Hermione sighed, she still didn't agree with Oliver and Catalin's new pairing, but she knew nothing she could say could change the way the two felt for each other.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table Draco stared fixedly on Catalin, looking mutinous. He had never forgotten what she did to him on the very first day of school and more recently to his broken nose. He vowed that he will make her pay.   
  
"What are you lookin' at?" Pansy said drapping herself on him. He quickly pushed her away in disgust. "How to make her life a living hell." Draco said infuriated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catalin sat down in Potions and took out her notes. It was still early and Snape hadn't come in yet.  
  
"Well hallo Cati." the icy voice drawled.  
  
She didn't need to look up, she knew the owner of that hated voice, "What do you want Draco?" She snapped. Her happy mood beginning to evaporate.  
  
"Temper Temper," He said clicking his tounge. Draco looked like he's enjoying seeing Catalin's fiery temper.  
  
"What do you want?" she said sharply, not wanting to waste words on a jerk like Malfoy.   
  
Harry quickly cut in, "Just go away Malfoy!"   
  
"I just had some interesting information to share with you," Draco said in his usual drawling voice, blatantly ignoring Harry, Hermione and Ron who were looking daggers at him.  
  
"Oh goody! You are finally gonna fall off the face of the planet?" She remarked sarcastically.  
  
Draco growled. "No, Wood is playing you for the pathetic fool you are. He was desperate to get a date for the ball and you were the dumbest one he could find." He spat the words full of spite.  
  
"I don't believe you" She said coldly, getting very angry by the minute. Her hands were curled into a ball, her knuckles had turned white.  
  
"Well you should." taunted Draco, enjoying the way her eyes throw angry sparks, seeing the tension in her, knowing fully well that his words could really hurt her. "Think about it, you are eleven, he is sixteen, who could love a little brat like you? I'm surprised that your mother even kept you. I'm surprised that they actually said that you were theirs," He said with a smirk.  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy!" shouted Ron and Hermione in unison. Harry had already stood up to pounce on Draco, knowing Draco was succeeding in hurting Catalin.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew what Draco was doing, he was just trying to piss her off, but his words about her parents was the last straw. Not realizing what she was doing, she raised her right hand and aimed it at Malfoy, who took a few steps back, then small green orb appeared in her hand. The orb glowed and dazzled everyone. Ron gaped at the orb while Hermione watched excitedly. Harry paused for a moment, mesmerized by the orb and to the girl whose powers were beyond his imagination.  
  
Snape who had just entered the room saw immediately what was going on, he knew that the Malfoy boy really deserved what was coming to him next.  
  
Catalin hurled the small orb into Draco's face, where it exploded into a thousand mini bolts of electricity. Draco jerked in shock, he felt like he was being electrocuted.   
  
Everyone watched in shock, not knowing how to react and what to do. Finally, the shock quickly wore off, Draco slumped on the floor, like a limp rag, deathly white and his eyes had a stunned look on it.   
  
Snape had to send Draco to Madam Pomfrey, again. The Slytherin group, angry at Draco's treatment, shouted at Snape complaining why Catalin wasn't given any detention as punishment.  
  
Snape gave them a look and all of them quickly quieted down, "She cannot control what she does, or what she is. And I will not give her detention for something Mr. Malfoy provoked." Snaped said sternly. Nobody in the Slytherin spoke after that, but they all threw furious glances at Catalin.  
  
"Man, I love being a sorceress." Catalin laughed, as Ron and Harry gaped at her dumbfounded with eyes the size of tea cup saucers. "What?" she laughed again.   
  
That evening Catalin stood infront of the full length mirror. She waved her wand and her garb went from emerald green to ruby red. The emerald was also changed to a ruby. She waved her wand again and her hair went into an up do.  
  
"Why don't you leave it down?" Ginny asked.  
  
"All right." Catalin sighed and her hair fell back down over her shoulders. She applied a little bit of lip gloss and flopped down on her bed. "I'm going down to the common room." she said jumping up.  
  
"No you're not." Ginny said blocking the door way. Twenty minutes and forty-two hair styles later Ginny, Hermione, and Catalin were finally ready to go. Ginny went first in her simple blue gown that had been charmed to sparkle. Her red hair had been pulled into a tight french twist.  
  
Hermione went next in her silver gown that sparkled naturally.  
  
Catalin was last. She walked down the steps and straight to Oliver.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning." he said taking her hand.   
  
The group went down to the hall where the ball was held. Everyone was laughing and dancing, just having a good time.   
  
Then a young man with light strawberry red hair stepped into the doorway. He was completely in an auror's uniform. He walked over to Snape and Dumbledore, then walked towards Catalin.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Nuperson?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes?" she said turning around.  
  
"Could I have a word?" He asked looking at Oliver, then back to her.  
  
"I guess." She said and stepped out into the hall with him.  
==========================================  
TBC....................  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue me.  
  
Att: I am changing around the facts from the book again. So just work with me. I don't really follow the story line in this story, the whole point was for me to make up my own.  
  
  
Chapter 10 The Visitor  
================================================================  
Catalin followed the young man with the red hair, having the oddest feeling of familiarity. Once they were completely out of the hall, away from the noise, he turned and looked at her. He didn't speak for a while. Finaly he smiled, "You've grown so much since I last saw you."   
  
"What did you just said?" Catalin asked in complete confusion, "You've seen me before? I don't recall seeing you ever in Grandpa's House." She looked at him, trying to recall his face, she bit her lip, and asked, "Who are you anyway? and how did you know my name?"   
  
His smile deepened, his gaze soft, finally he said "My name is Andrew." looking like saying his name was the most natural thing to do, as if he expected Catalin to simply welcome him with open arms in a flash. He continued to look at her, an amused smile on his handsome face. "You can call me Drew, if you want to."   
  
She looked him in the eye, getting even more confused. "Andrew," she said slowly, relishing the sound of the name, "tell me exactly why you seem to know a lot about me?"   
  
"This might be quite a shock to you", he began, his eyes never left her face, "I am your brother."  
  
Catalin gasped, she just stood transfixed, her face filled with amazement and disbelief. "B-b-but how could that be?" She said, finally finding her voice.  
  
"Mum and dad got married at the beginning of their sixth year here. I was born by the end of the year. By the time you were born, I was already in my second year here at Hogwarts." He explained, his eyes gleamed with unshed tears, as memories, wonderful and bittersweet, flooded his mind, "Six months later, Voldemort had killed both mum and dad. Since I was still too young to take the responsibility of taking care of a child at that time, Grandma and Grandpa took care of you. I never got to see you again."   
  
Catalin couldn't speak, the new knowledge that she has a brother, formed a lump on her throat. Unshed tears glistened in her luminous eyes, as the memory of her parents killed by Voldemort returned to her in full force.   
  
He came near her and took out a kerchief to wipe the tears that streamed down her face. It was only as his fingers brushed across her cheeks, did she realised that she was crying. He enveloped her in his arms, gently holding her, as her small form shook with emotions. It was quite some time, before she quieted down, she felt lighter like she had a sort of release.   
  
Catalin, through a veil of tears, smiled lopsidedly, staring at the handsome visage of her brother, seeing the resemblence between him and her . "How did you know where to find me?" She asked in a very odd little voice.  
  
"I gave Granpa a visit yesterday. He told me where to find you." Andrew answered softly. He gave her a tender smile and ruffled her hair.  
  
Harry and Hermione, who had been very curious at the identity of mysterious visitor, finally decided to check on Catalin. They went out of the hall and saw the two, they looked at each, surprised to see Catalina in the arms of the unknown young man.  
  
"Cati," called out Hermione, "are you alright?" She looked at the unknown man suspiciously.   
  
Catalin broke out from Andrew's embrace and turned to Hermione and Harry, "I'm quite fine, just shocked that's all."  
  
"How can you be shocked and fine at the same time?" Hermione quickly asked, she was quite protective of Catalina, she was like a younger sister to Hermione.   
  
"You would be," replied Catalin, "if your brother whom you haven't seen for so many years, is now standing right in front of you."   
  
"Y-y-you're Cati's brother?" asked Hermione and Harry in unison. They looked really shocked at this piece of information. They stood there gawking at Andrew.  
  
Catalin smiled, feeling much better and wholly amused at the dumbstruck expression in their faces. Andrew remained silent, but the smile never left his face. He was really happy seeing her.  
  
"Hey, what are you all doing over there!" yelled Ron, across the hall's entrance. He had gotten impatient that all of them left without coming back. He peered at the four silhouttes. "The party's over here, if you all forgotten!"  
  
"Oh, right! I've forgotten about the dance." she turned to look at her brother. "C'mon let's go."   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Catalin, as she dragged Andrew over to where Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Oliver were sitting.   
  
"Find a new man?" Oliver asked chuckling.  
  
She gave him a look, "Guys, this is my brother Andrew."   
  
All six of them, including Ron, looked shocked, this time it was Harry and Hermione's turn to laugh at the dumbstruck expression on their faces.   
  
"This is Oliver," Catalin said, a little shyly.   
  
"Her boyfriend." Fred, who was situated in the background, added loudly. At this, Catalin's cheeks went pink. Both men shook hands and greeted one another. Catalin continued the introduction. "This is Percy Weasley. One of the many. Next is Fred and George Weasleys, they are the trouble makers of the family. Next is my best friend Ginny Weasley. Then we haver Hermione Granger, another good friend. Ron Weasley, yet another good friend." Catalin rambled as her brother shook hands with them. "And last but not the least, Harry.."   
  
"Potter." Andrew said before she could finish saying Harry's surname.  
  
"Yep, thats me." Harry said flatly.  
  
"My father David was a friend of your father's." Andrew explained.   
  
Harry was shocked. "That's a first. Thank you Andrew, you are the first one not to know me just because I lived through a curse. It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can talk more sometime." Harry said brightly.  
  
"Likewise Harry. You have a remarkable resemblance to your father." Andrew said smiling.  
  
Hermione scooted closer to Andrew. "So how old are you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Twenty-three." he replied smoothly. Right then, Professor Dumbledore walked over to their group right before Hermione could ask anything.   
  
"I will put you up in the Gryffindor tower for the moment." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Thank you very much Professor." Andrew replied.  
  
After much dancing and fun, the students turned in for the night, for the next day would be the start of their Winter Vacation.  
  
Catalin woke the next morning and gathered her things. She would be staying with Andrew, she felt so excited. "So were do ya live, Drew?" She asked her brother.  
  
"You'll see." He replied."And for the record, I do know the Weasleys."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything last night?" She said laughingly.  
  
"Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Andrew replied.  
  
They arrived at his home at around lunch time.   
  
"The Hogwarts Express should be reaching the station right about now. Wow Drew, we beat the Hogwarts express." Catalin said hauling her stuff in the house   
  
"Well Cati, when one drives at top speed in a car from Hogsmead, you are most likely to get here faster. And considering we left before they did." Andrew explained as he helped her with stuff.  
  
. After she put her trunk in her room, she went outside to play in the newly fallen snow.  
  
"I wish I could make it snow some more." Catalin whispered. She sat down in the snow and began to build a fort. After about fifteen minutes of building she was finished. She looked to see if her brother was coming, for she had a plan. Two minutes later he came out looking for her.   
  
"CATALIN!" He yelled. No response, instead he got a mouth full of snow. He turned his head in the direction of which it came from. Catalin grinned at him and started to run around the yard. He said some words and snowballs began to fly at her like crazy.  
  
"HEY NO FAIR! I CAN'T USE MAGIC YET!" She yelled after wiping snow off of her face.  
  
Andrew laughed and went back in the house. She lay down in the snow and looked up as the soft flakes settled on her face before melting. She heard a car beep and tires screech. She sat up quickly to see a bunch for red headed children falling over each other to get out.  
  
"Cati!" Ginny cried, bumping Fred out of the way.  
  
"Gin, get off my 'ead!" Fred said.   
  
"I thought you guys were staying at Hogwarts with Harry." Catalin said walking over to them.  
  
"I though I could use a new change of location." Harry said getting out of the car.  
  
"Harry!" Catalin said, in surprise.   
  
"I didn't know you lived here." George said brushing the snow flakes off him.  
  
"My brother does. He's my rightful guardian now." Catalin explained.  
  
"Well, we live six houses down. We should all get together sometime." Ron said from inside the car.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll ask now if we can have a party here." said Catalin. She then turned around and shouted at the top of her lungs, "DREW!!!!!"   
  
Andrew quickly came outside at the sound of his sister's voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He called from the porch.  
  
"Can I have a party here with the Weasleys?"   
  
"I don't see why not."   
  
"Thank ya Drew." Catalin called out, then she looked back to the group. "That's the go ahead. Just lemme know when you wanna come."  
  
"How 'bout today. Give us about two hours and we'll be over." Molly said from the driver's seat.  
  
"Ok Ms. Molly." Catalin smiled."Bye guys!!!"   
  
"See ya later!" They called out as they got inside the car. A few minutes later they finally took off.  
  
Catalin went dancing into the house chanting, "I'm gonna have a party, I'm gonna have a party."  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A sense of Foreboding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. J.K. Rowling owns it, so don't sue me.  
  
CHAPTER 11 - A SENSE OF FOREBODING   
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~~~   
  
"Hey! Cati!"   
  
Cati turned around just in time to duck away from a snowball wheezing inches away from her face. Quick as a flash, she took a handful of snow and threw it with such accuracy to the opposite direction, hitting the target bullseye.   
  
Harry was unable to duck away. "Aww, Cati!" he said, as he picked up his eyeglasses which fell on the ground, his hair all covered with snow.   
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of Harry all covered with snow. Harry quickly throw one straight to Ron's face. "Hey!"   
  
Soon enough a huge snowball fight ensued between Harry, Cati, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Laughter filled the air, carefree and high-spirited.   
  
"Cati," called out Andrew from inside the house, "tell your friends to come in. Lunch is almost ready!"   
  
They all entered the house, laughing and trying to trip one another. Cati was the last one who entered. She was smiling happily, she paused at the doorway, thinking how it was possible that two years had passed by so quickly. She was now on her fourth year along with Harry, Ron and Hermione, while Ginny was now on her third year. Fred and George were on their sixth year, Oliver had already graduated from Hogwarts and had started playing on a Quidditch professional team. Of course, they're still seeing each other.   
  
Their Winter vacation was nearly over. 'How time flies so quickly!' she thought, a bit sad. She had invited Hermione, to stay with her, while Harry stayed at the Weasley's residence which was a few doors away. Fred and George spent their vacation with Lee Jordan.  
  
"Hey, Cati!" Hermione called out to her, "Aren't you going to come in?"  
  
Cati smiled, "Be right there in a sec!", brushing away the flakes off her clothes. All of a sudden, she was overcome by a sense of foreboding. She couldn't understand, but she just felt terribly wrong. She entered the room, and looked around her. Harry and Ron were teasing Hermione and Ginny, her brother Drew was busy in the kitchen. She shook her head, 'I have nothing to worry about. Everything's going great. Nothing could even be better.'  
  
The phone rang, Ginny picked up the receiver, "Cati, it's for you."  
  
She rushed to answer the phone, it was Oliver.  
  
"Hi Oliver!" She practically squealed into the reciever.  
  
"Hey Cati, what's goin' on?" He asked hearing a lot of noise in the backround.  
  
"Not much really, I just have Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione over today." She said laughing.  
  
"Sound's like your having a lot of fun." He said.  
  
"It would be more fun if you were here." She said dreamily.  
  
The sound of four voices pretending to gag with their faces all scrunched up.  
  
"Shut up!" Catalin yelled laughing at the same time. "I'm on the phone!"   
  
"Well, Cati, I better go. I have practice in about twenty minutes and I wanna see if I can get a tiny nap in before. I'll talk to you soon, ok?" Oliver said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Ok" Catalin said putting a pinch of pout in her voice.  
  
The two said their good-byes and hung up. Not thirty seconds after she put the phone on the hook, it rang again. Catalin answered it rather quickly.  
  
"Cati Nuperson." She said clearly.  
  
"May I please speak to Andrew Nuperson." A voice said quickly.  
  
"May I ask whose on the line?" Catalin asked in a professional voice.  
  
"This is the Ministry, that's all you have to tell him." The voice said.  
  
"Okay." She said and coved the mouth piece. "DREW! THE MINISTRY WANNA TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE!"   
  
Andrew walked in the room wiping his hands on his apron. He took to phone from Catalin and began to talk to whoever was on the phone.   
  
"Do ya think it's my dad?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"No, it didn't sound like him." Catalin said as they all walked upstairs.  
  
They hadn't even gotten inside Catalin's room when Andrew yelled up the steps.  
  
"Cati! There's been an emergency over at the Ministry, get some stuff together. You are going to stay with Molly for a little while. And when I say a little while, that means maybe a couple of days or weeks."   
  
"Ok. Drew, what's the matter? What's going on?" She asked as he got to her room.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Andrew said putting a hand on her head. "Now, get some stuff together, I need to get my uniform on."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY THIS WAS AN AURORING ASSIGNMENT!" She yelled after him.  
  
"I'll be ok." He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Catalin crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. She turned back around and looked at her friends.  
  
"Well, I guess that means we have to ge packed up, what do you think?" She said a bit disgruntled.  
  
The Catalin and Hermione got their stuff together and took it down stairs. Andrew was already down there tugging on his boots and gloves.   
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said quietly.  
  
They started off towards the Weasley's, Harry and Ron throwing snow at each other periodically.  
  
They arrived at the front door and Molly was already waiting for them. She ushered the children inside, but Catalin hung around the front door a little bit longer.  
  
"Molly, it's very important that Catalin doesn't go anywhere by herself, outside that is. She must have someone with her while she is outside, all the time. Otherwise, she could be in some serious danger." Andrew explained.  
  
"Yes Drew, I understand. If only the twins where here. They would follow her around like lost puppies. Then again, they would get into a lot of trouble. I'll make sure she is safe until she gets to Hogwarts. May I ask where you are going?" Molly asked.  
  
"Veran has risen again. I need to go with the rest of the team to try and vanquish her. If she gets her hands on Cati, the world is history." Andrew said turning. "Thank you Molly, but really need to be going."   
  
With that he pulled out his wand and apparated.  
  
"Be careful Andrew, I really want you to come back to Cati, I don't know what she would do with out you." Molly said closing the door.   
  
Catalin had run off to find Hermione and Ginny the second her brother apparated away.   
  
"My brother has gone to fight someone named Veran." Catalin said when she finally found them in Ron's room. "I'm not supposed to go outside by myself."   
  
"Why?" Harry asked joining the conversation.  
  
"Well, Drew said that if she got her hands on me, then the world is history." She said thinking. "Maybe I should ask Percy about Veran."   
  
Ron looked at her in shock. "What would you ask Percy for? Do you want an hour long explaination?"   
  
"Well, I would like to know as much about her as I can and Percy would be the best person to ask" Catalin said, as she went out headed to Percy's room. "PERCY!"  
  
"Yes?" He said at the sound of Catalin's voice.  
  
"I need to ask you something!" She said urgently.  
  
"If this is something Ron put you up to.." he said opening the door to his room  
  
"No no, I needed to ask you if you knew anything about someone they call Veran." She asked.  
  
"Why do you need to know about her?" Percy asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Because my brother just left to try and fight her." Catalin said sitting down on the edge of Percy's bed.   
  
Percy sat down next to her and began to rack his brain for all the information he knew on her.  
  
"Well Veran, commonly known as the Sorceress of Shadows, is the second most powerful dark force in the world. The first as you already know is you-know-who. She attended Hogwarts with him and they worked in close connection. Now they are kind of a tag team. Only, one never sees them together. Fifteen years ago, you mother Faith supposedly vanquished Veran, but really she had escaped before she could be vanquished. Apparently, from what you asked, she has risen again." He explained.  
  
"Well, my brother said that if she got her hands on me that the world would be history. What does that mean?" She asked again.  
  
"Truthfull Cati, I really don't know." Percy answered.  
  
"Well, thank you anyway Percy, you were very helpful." She said smiling halfheartedly.  
  
"Anytime Cati, anytime."   
  
Cati got up and left Percy's room.  
  
And so those days turned into weeks, finally it was time for her to go back to school and still there was no sign of her brother. They met the twins at the station and they automatically knew something was wrong, but for once decided not to press the subject. They arrived at Hogwarts and Catalin watched the surrounding with a look of depression. Everyone seemed happy to be back at Hogwarts. The feast began. Catalin didn't even touch her silverware. She stared absentmindedly at her plate. After the feast, everyone started back to their own house. When Catalin got up from her chair, Draco approached her.  
  
"So, I hear you goody goody brother's out on assignment. I hope something bad doesn't happen to him. I hope he doesn't get....*gasp*...killed by you-know-who." Draco said laughing wickedly.  
  
"JUST BACK OFF MALFOY!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison.  
  
Catalin whipped around Draco, eyes narrowed into slits and pointed a finger at his chest.  
  
"DRACO! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOU THIS YEAR! MY BROTHER IS OUT TRYING TO SAVE US ALL! WHAT'S WORSE IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! WHY ARE YOU SO INCLINED ON HURTING ME? I HAVEN'T DONE A THING TO YOU, THAT YOU DIDN'T DESERVE! SO LEAVE ME AND WHAT LITTLE FAMILY I HAVE ALONE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, then she smacked him across the face twice, hard.  
  
The whole hall had gone quiet, so her voice had echoed through the whole room. The first years looked even more frightened than they had before. Draco was gaping at Catalin and holding the side of his face. She turned and ran out of the hall. She was a little more than half way to the tower when she slammed into someone. She immediately recognized the robes as her uncle's and sank to her knees and cried so forcefully her whole body shook. Snape bent down and picked her small shaking form up.  
  
"Shhh...Cati, it's ok. Everything will be all right. Now, the Headmaster would like a word" Snape said carrying her to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Draco was already sitting in the Headmaster's office. Snape set Catalin down in a chair. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to apologize to Ms. Nuperson. She has been the victim of most of your verbal abuse since she set foot inside this school three years ago. Do it now before your father gets here." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"YOU CALLED MY FATHER!" Draco shouted leaping to his feet.  
  
"Yes," Snape snapped forcing him back down in his chair.  
  
At that moment Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room. His black robes billowing behind him. He looked over at Catalin, who had her back to him.  
  
"Faith?" He asked, disgust lacing his voice. "I thought you were dead"  
  
"Faith's my mother." Catalin spat.  
  
"You could have fooled me." Lucius sneered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, calm down." Dumbledore started.  
  
"What have you done to my son?" Lucius snarled looking at the rather large and dark red prints on Draco's face.  
  
"ME? YOUR SON HAD DONE NOTHING BUT INSULT ME SINCE I ARRIVED HERE AND I WOULD WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU COULD WIND UP IN A WORLD OF PAIN." Catalin yelled.  
  
"Don't threaten me little girl. There are a lot of bad things that could come of it." He growled.  
  
"Try me. I've got Voldemort and Veran after me. Not to mention your son." Catalin declared.  
  
Lucius mumbled some words she couldn't make out and the meeting got under way. As they left Dumbledore's office, Lucius grabbed the back of Catalin's robes.  
  
"What now, Mr. Malfoy?" She yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you one more time. If I get an owl saying that you have harmed a hair on my son's head, you will die." He threatened.  
  
"If he doesn't say a word to me, my friends, or family." Catalin shouted.  
  
"You won't touch him." He said pointing his wand at her.  
  
She held her hands up, and palms forward. "As long as he doesn't say anything to me."   
  
"I won't miss you know" He laughed evilly.  
  
"Neither will I," She challenged.  
  
Lucius shouted a curse that would surely kill her and she hurled an orb at him. Except, instead of this one being green it was bright red. Snape and Dumbledore came out of the office to see what all the yelling was about. They came out in time to see the two forces collide and cause a massive explosion. Catalin's orb prevailed and injured Lucius. She was knocked out by the explosion though.  
  
"Who shot first?" Snape asked Draco.  
  
Dumbledore muttered the truth spell before Draco could answer.  
  
"My father did." Draco said quickly.  
  
"Thank you Draco, you are dissmissed." Snape said picking up Catalin. Snape was suddenly aware of the blood running down her face. He wiped some of it away to see a small gash on her cheek. It wouldn't scar but was bleeding pretty good.  
  
"I'll take Cati to Madam Pomfrey's. You get Lucius back to his home." Snape said.   
  
With that he headed to the infirmary with Cati in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Dream

Chapter 12: THE DREAM   
"SEVERUS! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DOES THIS CHILD HAVE A GASH ON HER FACE?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.   
"She got in a bit of a scrape with Mr. Malfoy. That would be Lucius, not Draco." Snape explained, as he saw the confusion in Pomfrey's face.   
"Why on earth was she anywhere near that awful man?" She asked   
"Dumbledore sent for Lucius, the headmaster wanted to inform Lucius about his son's behavior." Snape said watching Madam Pomfrey work.   
"." She said ushering Snape out of the room.   
Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms as she watched Catalin struggle in a fit filled dream.   
~~~~  
She looked around, and found that she was in complete darkness. She knew that something didn't feel right. All of a sudden she was surrounded by a blue light. Two figures appeared far off. As they came closer she could see that one was male and one was female. The male was dressed in solid black robes. The female was dressed in a midreview soceress's gown that was royal blue.   
"Finally we meet." The woman spoke darkly. "And it will be your last."  
"Who are you!" She shouted.  
"Well, I killed your mother, father, and Harry Potter's parents. I am the Dark Wizard, Voldemort." He rasped  
"And I am the most feared Sorceress of all time, And I will kill your brother." Her silky, icy, voice said. "I am the Sorceress of Shadows, Veran."  
"And now my sweet child, we are going to take that wonderful power from you." Voldemort hissed.  
"WHAT POWER COULD I BEAR THAT YOU WANT?" She yelled at the two, angrily.  
"Why, my dear, the power of light. The one that separates the evil magic and the dark magic. Not only that but you carry with in you the four elements of the world. Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. That could prove to be dangerous to us, so we have to take them from you. Not to mention that we need them to rule the world." Veran said advancing on her.  
She panicked then suddenly couldn't move. She screamed but nothing came forth. She felt the energy being drained from her body, then the pain.  
~~~~  
Catalin sat up in a cold sweat. She felt her arms and face. She was still very much alive. Her strawberry red hair plastered to her face. Tears cascaded down her face. She all of a sudden felt extremely hot. She looked around for Madam Pomfrey but couldn't find her anywhere. She needed to do something to take her mind off of that dream. Or maybe she just needed to think about it. She grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed it out of her face. Then grabbed it back.  
"I've been wanting to cut this for a long time, but Drew hasn't let me." She whispered to herself. "Well, Drew isn't here."   
With that she got out of her bed. Her legs wobbled slightly and she began to walk quietly around trying to find some sissors.  
"Ah damn I can't see." She said quietly. "Ah, let's see if this works."   
She cupped her left hand and whispered, "lumos". A small gold orb formed in her hands and room was filled with a dull glow. She searched around some more until she finally found a pair.   
"Now where am I gonna put this?" She asked.   
She looked around the room and her gaze settled on a small kerosene lamp. She lifted the glass and set the orb on the lamp. It sort of eerily floated there over it. She raked her hand through her hair and muttered and accuracy spell and cut her long hair off. She finished and got back in bed after extingushing the orb.   
The next morning Catalin got up, showered and went down for breakfast.  
The whole Gryffindor table jumped up at her enterance.  
"OH MY GOD CATI ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Ginny yelled running towards her.  
"I'll be ok." Catalin smiled.  
"We heard what happened last night and we were so worried." Fred said hugging her. He seriously looked as if he might break down in tears.  
"Fred, I'm ok. Really." She said laughing a bit.  
With that he let her go and took his seat next to his brother. Catalin sat down at the table and turned to get some oatmeal.  
"Cati, what did you do to all of you hair?" Harry asked eyes wide. He was shocked to see Cati's shoulder length hair now cut short into a shiny bob.  
"I had a nightmare last night. I needed something to do to get it off my mind so I cut it all off. Reckon Madam Pomfrey will gonna have a fit because there is red hair all over her floor." Catalin laughed while pouring milk and surgar in her oatmeal.  
"Well, I like it." Fred said smiling at her.  
"Thank you Fred." She said smiling back at him.  
Later that day, Catalin was strolling along the hall from the library to the Gryffindor Tower. She was in such deep thought that she collided with someone.   
  
"Whoa there Catalin." Fred said catching her.   
  
"Oh! Hey Fred!" She smiled. He loved that smile.   
  
"Where are you headed?" He asked.   
  
"I was on my way back to the Tower, care to join me?" She asked.   
  
"Sure, I'll come." he smiled. When they reached the portrait, Fred stopped her.   
  
"I have a secret that I have been meaning to share with you." He said nervously.   
  
"Okay, spill." she said.   
  
"Well, come closer." he said making it sound like a big secret. She leaned closer to him. Out of nowhere, Fred kissed her. She didn't pull back because she knew how long it probably took to muster up the courage to do this. Instead she kissed back. At that moment, George and Ron came out of the portrait.   
  
"Oh, Ronnikins, I don't think Mr. Wood would like it at all if he found out that his girlfriend and our brother where snogging in the hallway." George said.   
  
At the sound of George's voice, Fred pulled away from Cati and looked at the two wide eyed.   
  
"You wouldn't!" he yelled.   
  
"I would." George smiled.   
  
"Oh please, George, I'll do anything. I really don't want to see Oliver and Catalin breakup because of something silly I did!" Fred shouted, almost in tears. "ANYTHING?" Ron said.   
  
"Anything." Fred sighed.   
  
"You have to do both of our potions homework for the next four weeks." George said satisfied with his deal.   
  
"WHAT!!! Well, alright." Fred complied.   
  
Catalin shook her head then looked at Fred with an expression that was hard to read. "Thank you Fred, dear, it was a wonderful kiss." she smiled and went into the common room.   
  
Fred turned a ! bright crimson color.   
  
"But that doesn't mean I won't tell Harry and Hermione." Ron said running off.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Fred yelled after him.   
  
"HEY HARRY!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT FRED JUST DID!!" Ron yelled down the hall.   
  
"What?" Harry yelled running up the steps.  
Ron waited until Harry got all the way up the steps. He whispered it in his ear. Harry's eyebrows shot up to his scalp and turned his bright green eyes on Fred's light blue ones.  
  
"Good work, I'll pray for you." Harry laughed.  
"Harry, you know you wish you were me." Fred grinned.  
"No, I don't want to get beaten by Oliver. " replied Harry, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Meanwhile Catalin sat in the common room writing a letter to her brother. When she finished she sent the letter with Midnight. No sooner had she sent the owl, when she got that sense of foreboding again. "I'm going crazy." She muttered. "Everybody and everything is fine. Drew will come back to me soon."   
  
That night she went to bed still feeling slightly worried. She brushed her hair out of her face and went to bed. In the middle of the night, Professor Mcgonagal was shaking her awake.  
"Catalin! Catalin! Wake up!" She said urgently.  
"Huh?? What??" Catalin said opening her eyes.   
Apparently everyone else in the dorm was wake as well.  
"Come with me." She said ushering her out into the common room. "We just received this."  
Catalin took the letter and read it carefully. She began to shake, as tears streamed down her face. Then she let out an earth shattering scream that could be heard all oer the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Terror Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. J.k. Rowling So don't sue me.   
  
A/N: I'm gonna start making these chapters shorter because I need to stretch out the story. I'm sorry they are gonna be so short but I promise I won't keep you waiting long. (^.^)  
________________________   
Chapter 13: Terror Strikes   
  
  
The parchment slipped from Catalin's hands. Professor Mcgonagal threw her arms around the young girl, trying to comfort and muffle her screams at the same time. Too late, the whole Gryffindor House was awake. They all went out of their rooms to check the noise coming from the common room.  
  
"Professor, please, please tell me that this is not true!" Catalin wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry Cati, I really am." She said quietly.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked Harry, as he and George walked over.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry replied.  
  
At that moment Snape and Dumbledore burst into the room.  
  
"Cati, oh my god, Cati!" Snape said grabbing her up in a tight embrace. Tears shined in his eyes for the first time she had seen.  
  
"I'm going upstairs. I need to talk with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George." She sobbed snatching up the letter.  
  
All the professors looked at her in shock.  
  
She stormed up the stairs. All six persons mentioned followed her and she shut the door and looked at them through water filled eyes."Sit down." She told them. They all sat down and she began to read.  
  
"Dear Ms. Catalin Amie Nuperson,  
  
We, the ministry of Magic, are extremely unhappy to present you with this news. Your blood brother, Andrew Xander Nuperson, has been murdered this night, January 7, at 11:49 pm. Your brother was the best Auror we've seen since your parents. We intend on honoring him with the Order of Merlin, first class. We need you on the field as soon as you can make it. You must take your brother's place.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornielus Fudge   
  
[Minister of Magic]"  
  
Catalin choked out before crying again. Fred hugged her, he let go a couple minutes later. When Catalin returned to the common room, her eyes was filled with total hate."Headmaster, get me to the Minister as soon as you can. NO ONE KILLS MY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!" She yelled furiously.  
  
"Come with me Catalin." Dumbledore said.  
  
Catalin was with Fudge in no less than an hour. He conjured a green Auror's uniform. When she came out her face was grim and filled with rage. Fudge took her to the Auror's hideout. They all look in amazement. "What can a thirteen year old witch do?" one asked.  
  
"She's no ordinary witch. This is Catalin Amie Nuperson, the sorceress." announced Fudge.  
  
The man automatically shut his mouth. They brought her to the battlefield, where Aurors are still fighting with the Dark Forces.  
  
Somewhere near the battlefield, a woman stated "The girl is here."  
  
"I've already felt her presence." The male voice answered.   
  
  
~~**~*~*~***********~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	15. The Fight Against The DeathEaters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. J.K.R owns it, not me. So don't sue me.  
  
  
Chapter 14 : The Fight Against DeathEaters  
  
  
  
  
Once Cati had set ten feet past Fudge, he disappeared and other aurors watched her intently. All of a sudden she was surrounded by many people in long hooded robes with masks. She raised her hands up in defense.  
  
"You are merely a child, you cannot hurt us." One scoffed.  
  
"Watch me." She challenged.  
  
The next thing Catlin knew she was being levatated several feet in the air, then hurled into a stone wall. Blood oozed from somewhere in her red hair. She wiped it off with her fingers and laughed.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" She shouted pushing rubble off of herself and walking back to the Death Eaters that had previously surrounded her.  
  
"You little pest, I knew I should have finished you off when I had the chance!" Another bellowed raising his wand.  
  
"I knew it! Lucious Malfoy, isn't it?" She screamed holding up her hands. "Well, I'm gonna do to you the same thing I did in the hall at Hogwarts."   
  
With that, a fiery red ball appeared in her hands and she hurled it at Lucious. He tried to ward it off with his wand, but it didn't work. It hit him full force. As soon as the ball hit him, he burst into bright flames. Another Death Eather had to put him out.  
  
"Anyone else fancy an attempt to kill me?" She asked taunting them.  
  
With that three or four, she couldn't recall how many, tried to attack her at once.  
  
She created a very large blue grey orb in her hands. She let it go and those Death Eaters were sent flying though the air. The others had, had about enough of this little girls antics. The decided to gang up on her all at once.   
  
'Well shit, what am I going to do now?' she thought. 'They seem to just get right back up when I knock them down. Guess I'll have to start using bigger orbs. Never tried it, but I think it can be done'  
  
She concentrated really hard to the center of her hands. A bright gold orb appeared in her hands. It grew steadily with each one of her thoughts. Her hateful thoughts of the lot of them. By the time she opened her eyes the orb was the size of a rather large beach ball rather then the normal ones the size of a tennis ball.   
  
'Now, how am I supposed to hit them all?' She thought. 'I guess I'll just kinda make a circle around myself. That should hit them all.'  
  
She put one foot behind her other and released the energy. When she released it she spun around while doing it. In turn, the whole place filled with a blinding light, each one of the Death Eaters where alive, but badly burned, temporarly blinded, and most of them were unconsious. Those who weren't apparated away with a small "pop".  
  
Catalin's vision suddenly became very cloudy. More Death Eaters appearated.   
  
'I can't take much more of this' she thought swaying slighly. Blood trickled down her face from the gash near her forehead.   
  
"I must keep on fighting. For Drew!" She choked as a Death Eater socked her in the stomach.  
  
With that last gasp for air, she passed out. The last thought lingered in her head about her brother.  
  
It was quite dark, all of a sudden, Andrew stood before her, looking gravely at her.   
  
"Drew, I thought you were dead." She said to him, reaching out to touch him.  
  
"There isn't much time. You must defeat Veran and Voldemort. I can only tell you that much. I love you little sister. You will always be my favorite little sister. I'll tell mum and dad you say hello and give them your love. Don't forget me little Cati. Remember, I'll be with you always. No matter what you are going through, no matter where you go. I will always be with you. I don't know who you will live with, as you already know, grandpa and grandmum died last year. I love you Catalin Amie. I love you"   
  
With those words Drew disappeared from her sight.   
  
"DREW!!! NOOO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME YET!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU!! I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE YOU LEAVE ME!!" Catalin cried through tears that scalded her cheeks.   
  
The world she was standing in started to fade away. And then she opened her eys and realized that it was just a dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. My Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Chapter 14: My Brother  
  
  
"This couldn't be a dream! I saw him! He was real!" Catalin said sitting up.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked looking around. She was in the same place she had been when she blacked out. There was no one else around her now. She could hear the faint sounds of screamed curses.   
  
"I have to find Fudge." She said determinedly. She staggered to her feet. She began to trudge through the ruins and the bodies of aurors who were killed during the battle with the Deatheaters.   
  
'I gotta find Fugde, I gotta find Fudge.' She said to herself. She knew he wouldn't leave her there, he would just go to a safe distance. He would only leave unless he had to. She walked for what seemed like ages and finally found him crouching behind a large stone wall.   
  
"Minister." She whispered diving behind the wall.   
  
"Cati, what are you doing here? What happened to your head?" Fudge said whispering.  
  
"I got in a bit of a scrape with the Death Eaters. Listen, did you ever find Drew's body?" She asked.   
  
"Well, er, no. We got a report from another auror. Said they saw him get his head blasted off." Fudge said quietly.  
  
"I'm goin' to find my brother's body." Catalin said jumping up.   
  
"Cati, no! Go find them! Finish them off now!" Fudge said quickly but Catalin had made up her mind and ignored the minister. She said getting out her wand. "I'm glad I brought this. This should work in clearing some rubble."   
  
She uttered the banishing charm and pointing it at large objects that she knew she couldn't lift. She worked painstakingly for hours trying to find Andrew's body. She finally came across a tuff of strawberry blonde hair sticking out from under a pile of debris. She began shouting furiously as rocks and such zoomed everywhere. Finally, she found her brother's mangled body and levitated it up to her level.   
  
"Drew!" She sobbed and stroked his bloody face. He looked so peaceful, as if he were merely asleep. "I hope that you weren't in pain for very long." She said letting her tears fall on his slack face. They made trails through the blood and dirt on his face. "I am thankful everyday that I was blessed with having you as a brother. You were always there for me, specially when ever I was upset about mum and dad. You inspired me to be what I am. You gave me a purpose to live for. I will never forget you Drew. Even when I was being a prat and being mean, you loved me. I love you Drew. I love you." She cried.   
  
Her face rested on the scratched battle armor. "I will not fail you my brother. I will seek vengeance for you death." With those words she levitated him back to Fudge.   
  
"Minister, I found my brother." she said dully. Pain in her eyes. Fudge nearly screamed at the sight of Andrew's dead body.  
  
"My god you did find him." He sputtered, then looked at Catalin, who was now walking back in the direction she came from.  
  
Fudge glanced at Drew's body and thought of something. He smiled, he knew now.   
  



	17. A brief Comfort

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.   
  
  
Chapter 15 A brief comfort  
  
  
Catalin trudged around looking for something that she didn't know. She could feel fresh tears forming in her eyes as she thought of her brother.   
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT!" She yelled into the air. Her yelling was followed by a popping sound that she recognized as wizards apparating. She saw a mass of hooded people surrounding her. There was no escape. Before she could make a move she was stunned and blacked out again.   
~~**~~*~**~~  
"Cati?" She heard a distant voice say. "Cati?"   
She opened her eyes and was confronted by a blinding light. She used her hand to shield her eyes and looked at the people who were coming into focus. She recognized one as Fudge. She bolted up right and then cried out in pain. She was about to cover her face with her hands when she happened to notice something. They were covered in her own blood.   
"What happened?" She asked groggily.   
"You were attacked again. We heard your screams, we came just in time." Fudge explained.   
Catalin was hardly paying attention to him though. She was more interested in who else was in the room She recogonized Madam Pomfrey, who she guessed insisted on being there, Dumbledore, and.......Fred and George Weasley.   
"Gred, Feorge? What are you doing here?" She called out, mixing up their names.   
They looked at each other. "We insisted on coming." Fred said. "But we had to get someone else for you."   
Catalin looked puzzled. "What on earth are you talking about?" She asked.   
They looked at each other and another figure walked between them. It was Oliver. Catalin's heart jump and she held her arms out to him as he walked towards her. He put his arms around her and held her as she cried. She sobbed into his yellow Quidditch robes. He stroked her hair and told her it was going to be all right.   
"I don't know how I can take much more of this." She said pulling back to look into his eyes.   
"You can do it." He told her quietly. "I know you can."   
"Oliver, please hurry. I need to treat her wounds." Madam Pomfrey said.   
He nodded at Madam Pomfrey and then looked back at Cati. "Just remember, I love you always."   
She couldn't say anything, she just hugged him again.   
Oliver left with the rest of her visitors and Madam Pomfrey healed her. Fugde walked back in the room. "Cati, I'm sorry you have to go through this. No one should have to live through this nightmare. You will be recognized for your bravery. There aren't many thirteen year olds that would do this. The only two I can think of are you and Harry." Fudge said. "Well, are you ready to go?"   
"As ready as I ever will be." She said sighing.   
"All right, here we go again." He said pulling out his wand.   
They apparated back to where they were before. Catalin sighed and ran off into the darkness.   
"Catalin! Wait!!" Fudge yelled, but she didn't hear him. "You are so much like your mother it scares me." He shook his head and went back to a safe distance again.   
Catalin held her wand just in case she would need it to disarm some one. She hadn't thought about that earlier. She plodded around looking for something she didn't know. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to find, whatever it was. She could tell she was getting close to the center of all the action.   
"They have to be around here somewhere...." Catalin trailed off.   
There was a sudden popping noise in front of her that made her jump. The figure was female and tall. Her skin was a pale color and she was dressed in medieval attire. A royal blue dress with gauntlet sleeves to be precise.   
Catalin looking at the woman infront of her. "I remember you. I know exactly who you are." She said, not the least afraid.   
"Clever girl." hissed the woman, "but you're not clever enough to know that you will die right this minute."  
"I don't think so" Catalin said darkly, determination on her eyes.  
  
  
  



	18. The Battle

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it.   
  
  
Chapter 17: The Battle   
"Child, you could not even get within five feet of me if you tried. You are nothing but a little girl. I could kill you in three seconds." Veran said with a smirk on her face. "I could kill you with a swish of my hand."   
"You're nothing but hot air." Catalin said flatly crossing her arms.   
Veran glared at her. "I will just kill you because I need you power. After I get it, I'll just vaporize you. Just like I did to your brother." She said holding up her hand.   
Catalin clenched her teeth, but before she could react, Veran had shot an orb at her. Catalin quickly moved away but the ball still managed to singe her hair.   
"So you got lucky." Veran shrugged "I won't miss again."   
"Should I toy with you or kill you right now?" Cati said placing a finger on her cheek. "You murdered my parents and my brother." she said in a voice filled with rage.  
"You silly child." Veran laughed coldly. " All right, I'll play your little game, but I'm going to kill you when I've had enough."   
Cati extended her right hand and a large golden orb appeared infont of her. It was about the size of a beach ball.   
Veran's eyes widened with surprise then narrowed into slits. "I've had enough of you, you bratty little girl." Veran said.  
"I haven't even started." Cati said taking the orb in one hand. "This is for my parents Faith and David Nuperson, for Harry Potter's parents Lily and James, but most of all this is for my brother Andrew."   
Cati did the one thing her mother did not. She took out her wand while she was talking then stunned Veran. Catalin threw the orb at Veran's body as soon as it hit the ground. Veran began to howl in pain, her whole body glowed a gold color then a bright white light began to shine forth from her body. All of a sudden, she burst into gold flames and dissappeared forever.   
Catalin smiled triumphantly before she crumpled to the ground and lay motionless.   
***~~~~**~~~~***   
Catalin woke up and find herself in the Hogwarts infirmary. "Was it all just a a dream?" She asked herself out loud.   
"Catalin!" shouted Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. They all scrambled to her bed side.   
"You gave us quite a fright." Harry said sitting down next to her.   
"What?" Cati said looking puzzled.   
"Fudge and Madam Pomfrey brought you back here. You wouldn't respond to anything that Madam Pomfrey gave you. We were afraid you weren't going to make it." Ginny explained.   
"How long have I been out?" She asked.   
"Four days." Hermione chimed in.   
"Where's Madam Pomfrey? And what time of the day is it? I'm starved?" She asked looking around. Ron quickly went out to call Madam Pomfrey.  
"Dinner is in an hour and a half." Hermione said giggling.   
Ron returned with Madam Pomfrey, who began to fuss over Catalin.   
About five minutes, Fudge entered the room. "Good to see you've come around Ms. Nuperson. I shall inform the HeadMaster." said Fudge then left the room.   
Catalin felt that she's back in tip top form and doesn't want to stay in the infirmary much longer. She doesn't want to think about Andrew's death, it would make her only depressed. She looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "I'm fine now. Can I attend classes as usual?"  
"I guess there is no point in me telling you no because you'll go and do it anyway." Madam Pomfrey sighed.   
"Thanks." Catalin said. She get up and walked out the door, accompanied by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. They went to the Gryffindor Tower so Cati could get her supplies.   
"Lemme guess. Double potions with Slytherin?" She asked looking from Harry to Ron.   
"You are correct." Ron sighed.   
They made their way to the dungons. Catalin could hear her Uncle's voice echoing through the halls. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went in first.   
"MR. POTTER, MR. WEASLEY, AND MS. GRANGER, YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR BEING LATE." Snape bellowed.   
Cati thought it would be a good time to step in. When she entered, the whole classroom fell silent. Snape looked stunned upon seeing her alive and well. He went speechless at her presence.  
"Oh look, she didn't get herself killed. What a pity." Draco's voice echoed through the room.   
Snape give him the hollering of his life and took off a heavy amount of points from Slytherin. Draco looked shocked. The four sat down at their table and began their assignments. Not five minutes later a small owl came fluttering in the room, gave a small piece of parchment to Snape and left again.   
"CLASS!" Snape said loudly.   
Everyone looked up.   
"Tonight, you will attend dinner in your dress robes. The Ministry of Magic is holding a formal occasion. Be sure to wear them, or else." He growled the end to get his point across. "Class will be dismissed one half hour early. That gives you forty-five minutes to to finish what you are working on."   
There was light whispering for the next forty five minutes. The bell sounded and everyone left. Cati, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked briskly to the tower. The rest of the Gryffindor students were already there.   
"OY! RON!" George called across the room.   
"YEAH?"   
"DO YA KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?"   
"NOT A CLUE!" Ron yelled going up to his dorm.   
Catalin wore white robes and brushed her hair. Hermione was having difficulty trying make her hair sleek and shiny. After Hermione's satisfied with her hair they left the common room and went to the Hall. There were already people in the hall milling around and talking. At seven, all the students sat down. A representative of each department of the Ministry of Magic walked into the room in a single file. Fudge was last in line,   
"Look Ron, it's you dad!" Hermione whispered.   
The Ministry officers lined up infront of the Faculty's table.   
"Tonight," Fudge started. "we are going to honor those who have sacrificed their lives to save us from the dark forces. One of them was Andrew Xander Nuperson. He gave up his life trying to protect the wizarding community from the dark forces. He will be awarded along with the others, with The Order Of Merlin, First Class."  
Everyone listened, not one made a sound as Fudge continued, "Tonight, we are also going to honor one of Hogwarts student. She battled and vanquished the evil sorceress. She is no other than Catalin Amie Nuperson."   
Cati stood and walked to Fudge.   
"Catalin, for you bravery and your victory we, the Ministry of Magic, award you not only with this, the Order of Merlin, First Class. But with something else." Fudge said smiling.   
Cati looked confused, but followed Fudge's gaze. She turned around to see Andrew walking to her in a pure white auror's uniform.   
"DREW!" She yelled running to him. At first she thought he would just disappear, but he didn't. He held his arms out to her and got down on one knee, after all he was about six foot six. She jumped into his arms and began to cry. Drew stood up to his full height still holding Catalin. Fudge smiled while the rest of the school looked shocked.   
"Andrew, could you explain to the rest of us how exactly you managed to fake your own death?" Fudge smiled.   
"I used the after-image spell. You cast the spell and a life like image of yourself appears. The image only lasts for twenty-four hours. I knew the only way my sister would be able to unleash her powers to fight the dark forces was to stage my fake death." Andrew explained   
Catalin looked up from her brother's shoulder. "How could you?" She cried.   
"Cati, you have to understand why I had to do that." Andrew said. Catalin looked at him angrily, then her face softened. "I suppose I should be mad at you but all that matters is you're alive." she said happily and hugged him with all her might.  
Everyone clapped and yelled in triumph. There was much rejoicing and laughter, now that Veran was finally vanquished. Only Voldemort needs to be taken care of.  
  
  
  
  



	19. The Epilogue

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. So don't sue me.   
  
  
Chapter 18: The Epilogue   
  
  
Catalin continued her studies in Hogwarts. She traveled home with her brother and spent the summer with the Weasleys. She attended the Quidditch matches that Oliver had supplied tickets for. Time passed by and before she knew it, she was in her last year at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry had long vanquished Voldemort and the wizarding world was finally at peace. Catalin graduated and was immediately accepted into Wizard's College where she studied to become an Auror. She graduated with flying colors.   
Catalin shifted her small cat's eye glasses on her nose. It was her twenty-second birthday and she was waiting for Oliver to call.   
  
"DREW! ARE YOU SURE YOU SAID HE WAS GONNA CALL?" She yelled to her thirty-four year old brother.   
  
"He told me he was going to call you at six. Its only five thirty." Drew said from the kitchen.   
  
Catalin got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen. He stood over a pot of something that smelled wonderful. His wife Tasha was working close by.  
  
"Whatchya doin'?" She asked right behind him.   
  
"AHHHH!!!! MOUSE FEET! DON'T DO THAT! DON'T SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Drew said clutching his chest and breathing hard.   
Tasha set down what she had and leaned on the counter doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Sorry Drew, didn't mean to frighten you." She smiled sweetly with an angelic face.   
  
He smirked and nodded. "Sure you didn't. Now scram!" He said ushering her out of the kitchen.   
  
She was about to turn on the television with the remote control when she heard Drew's voice.  
  
"I believe you have an application to fill out for Professor Dumbledore. So don't you turn on the T.V. until you've sent it out. I know he isn't going to wait much longer and school starts real soon." Drew said from the kitchen.   
  
"Sometimes I swear he has an eye like Mad Eye Moody's." She grumbled picking up the parchment.   
  
She finished writing the application and went to get the daughter of Midnight. Midnight died in her second year at College. Catalin named this one Magic. She tied the application to Magic's leg and let her out into the pinkening sky.   
She heard the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She yelled. She skidded to a stop infront of the door. Smoothed out the wrinkles in her emerald green Westminster College for Wizards robes and pulled open the door.   
  
"Who's at the door Cati?" Andrew asked wiping his hands on his apron.   
Catalin stood gaping at none other than Oliver, whom she hadn't seen in seven months. She threw herself into his arms.   
  
Andrew shook his head walking out of the room knowing exactly what was going on. Ten minutes later Andrew was tapping his foot on the floor.   
  
"Ahem! If you two would kindly release each other. Dinner is ready." He said impatiently.   
  
"Oh your one to talk Drew, I've seen you and Tasha." Cati said winking as her brother and Tasha turned bright red.   
  
They were about to start dinner when the doorbell rang again.   
  
"I'll get it!" Catalin said jumping up.   
  
Oliver followed her to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder, while she opened the door. She was confronted with five Weasleys, a Potter, and a Granger.   
  
"Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione! What a great surprise!" Catalin squealed.   
  
They entered the house the noise level escalated drastically. Andrew was laughing and joking with Percy, who surprisingly was laughing.   
  
"OH! I completely forgot! Cati, could I talk to ya privately for a sec?" Ginny asked her.   
  
"Of course." Cati said pulling her into the kitchen.   
  
"I hope you won't get upset with me. I brought my boyfriend with me and I know he never was on good terms with you but I thought I would ask first if he could...." She started to say.   
  
"Ginny's got a boyfriend??!" Cati squealed and hugged her.   
  
"Yeah, you didn't really get along with him, as a matter of fact none of us did. It took a while for my brothers and family to accept him for he was and not what he made himself out to be." She continued to explain.   
  
"Who is it?" Cati asked excitedly.   
  
"Well....Draco Malfoy." She said blushing.   
  
"Really? Well bring him in. We are adults now so childhood fights are history."   
  
Cati smiled walking to the door.   
  
She flung it open and went out.   
  
"DRACO!" She called. "DRACO? COME INSIDE!"   
  
Draco came out. He looked extremly dashing with his short silvery blond hair and sharp features.   
  
"Well, how have you been?" She asked, the moment he stepped into the house.   
  
"Ginny did me a lot of good. I've learned how to not be like my father. I don't think I ever really liked him. Come to think of it." Draco laughed.   
  
They all had a great time talking and trading stories. The next morning Magic flew into the kitchen and smacked into Oliver's face.   
  
"Magic!" Cati said taking the reply off of her leg. "It's from Hogwarts!"   
They all got quiet.   
  
"Catalin,  
  
So good to hear from you. I've been looking high and low for someone to train the seventh years who want to be aurors and someone to teach The History of Sorcery for a long time. I already thought you would want the job but was not sure. Please be at Hogwarts by July 20th. Better yet, since your brother is the DADA teacher, just come with him. See you soon.  
Albus Dumbledore  
[HeadMaster]"   
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to be a teacher at Hogwarts!" Harry said   
surprised.   
  
"Yes, I am going back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to teach my uncle's daughter and son. That should be a trip." She laughed.   
Everyone except for Oliver and Andrew looked completely shocked.   
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Professor Snape and Professor Monroe, the Medical Magic professor, got married and had twins. One boy and one girl. Medea Angel and Hunter James." Catalin smiled.   
  
The room looked dumbfounded. Catalin laughed and began to eat her breakfast.   
  
[What's in store for Catalin's teaching career? Well, find out in the sequel. The Book Belongs To...]  
  
  



End file.
